


Put the Blame on VCR

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, hannibal runs a very serious letterboxd account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You called The Twilight Saga the 'reintroduction of vampire acceptance and history into collective consciousness'," Will presses harder, packing away the chess pieces before they've finished. Hannibal lets him."Was I wrong?""Baby. Baby, vampires aren't real."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 80





	Put the Blame on VCR

"Okay, go," Will grunts, cheek pressed to his palm, elbow resting on the table. He can hardly stay awake, but he sees the all-too-pleased smile on his partner's face and rolls his eyes.

"Figures, dear Will, that someone who prescribes to the notion that horror is an acceptable genre in film would carry their tendency of making poor choices into a game of chess."

"Shut up. I hate you."

“Tonality and our history serve that statement to mean differently. Curiously, though, you don't hate a film as ghastly as Hereditary. why?" Hannibal quickly traps Will's last remaining knight. Will thinks it's disgusting how smug he is. Wants to kiss it right off his dumb face. If he dove over the table to plant one on the older man he could knock over the board.

Then they could move on and play something fun.

Like Parcheesi.

"You know what _is_ curious, Doctor Lecter? The fact that your meticulous Letterboxd doesn't have a single review for The Matrix. Did it stop you in your tracks to think that God could just have us all somewhere living in pods?" Will moves his queen out of the path of Hannibal's rook but he knows he's only delaying the inevitable, letting the game last for Hannibal's enjoyment. He's much too indulgent. 

Hannibal reels back slightly, finally breaking his stare to look off to the side as if in shock. 

"My love. The Matrix is trite and the colouring is unspeakable. And while I must admit I would like to know which pill you would choose, I can hardly condone taking medication out of someone's bare hand."

God. Hannibal thinks he's _so_ funny. Will looks up to shoot a dead-in-the-eyes glare his way.

"You have Will Ferrell's Elf rated at five stars." 

"The pillar of a drastic cultural shift in the way we view Christmas movies."

"You called The Twilight Saga the 'reintroduction of vampire acceptance and history into collective consciousness'," Will presses harder, packing away the chess pieces before they've finished. Hannibal lets him.

"Was I wrong?"

"Baby. Baby, vampires aren't real."

"Certainly not with that attitude," Hannibal huffs, lounging back in his chair acting all put-upon. Fondness washes over Will like a warm shower; his cannibalistic serial killer partner with a soft spot for monster lore. Oh, the stories Freddie Lounds could tell.

Will gets up from his chair and stretches, pacing over to stand in between Hannibal's legs where he sits. The grey-haired man's arms come up to rest around Will's waist just as Will's own rest over his shoulders. 

"How about," the younger one starts, voice playful, smile growing, "you finally let us watch Avengers and I won't say a word when you pick apart the scientific nuances of being the fucking Hulk."

"Language, boy," Hannibal tuts, nuzzling his forehead against Will's torso, "shall I prepare hors d'oeuvres?"

"You can say popcorn. It's okay, I won't run and tell the press."

Hannibal laughs brightly and kisses the sweater over Will's scar before getting up to move to the kitchen.

"We can settle in the middle, calling it popped corn, nothing less, you heathen."

**Author's Note:**

> might add more chapters if inspiration strikes but if anyone has suggestions leave a comment!!
> 
> im new on twitter @iectered <3


End file.
